The doors of time
by naomitheminion
Summary: Warning this is a crossover! The other category is not an existing category on this site, that's why I'm posting here. You don't need the other books to understand the story, I'm not telling you yet wich books I am talking about.
1. A new prophesy

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. I am not Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be posting here if I was. I am not the Italian dude either who wrote the other books.**

Percy's Pov:

We were sitting at the dining table when Rachel began to spew smoke. She stood and said:

**Child of Neptune go find the maze**

**Create a whole new ancient place**

**Take the ship that sails the times**

**Solve the riddles wrapped in rhymes**

**Use the wood with sacred power**

**And safe the camp for another our. **

That didn't make much sense, but prophecies never did

**Liked it? Any Idea what I'm referring to? Please react. **


	2. Discussing the prophesy

Annabeth POV

a new prophesy! Did that mean that there was another war coming? I really didn't want another war.

We tried to decipher the prophesy.

Rachel could you please recite the first two lines?

She nodded.

"Child of Neptune go find the maze

Create a whole new ancient place"

"Does that mean we have to go into the labyrinth again?", Chris asked. He didn't look very excited.

Malcolm shook his head. "I don't think so. She said find the maze, not wander the maze. I think it's another kind of Labyrinth.

"Create a whole new ancient place, what's that supposed to mean? How can a new place be ancient? "

I didn't hear who had said it, but he had a point.

"Maybe we have to discover a place that was lost. "

I shook my head. This didn't make sense. "Rachel, could you recite the next two lines too? "

"Take the ship that sails the times

Solve the riddles wrapped in rhymes"

Will Percy frowned. "How can you sail the times? "

"Hmmm... Take the ship that sails the times. That seems familiar to me."

We all looked at Nico in surprise. "It does?!"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I have heard that before. I just wished I could remember where. "

"Was it in a myth? "

"I don't think so. It had something to do with myths however. " That answer confused me.

"We will give you some time to think, Nico. In the meantime, we should go on and try to decipher the rest."


	3. Nico knows

**Disclaimer: I am not a very successful American/Italian author. I am a teenage girl typing this on her phone. If I was Rick Riordan, then why would I write a crossover with books that aren't even mine?!**

Annabeth POV

"Solve the riddles wrapped in rhymes"

"Is there more than one prophesy involved in this? "

Nico shook his head. "Not a prophesy. "

"Nico, is there something we need to know? "

"It's fuzzy. I feel like the ship and the riddles are connected. I think I have read something about a ship and riddles when I was a kid. I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with prophecies. "

"Do you think it has something to do with this prophesy? "

Nico sighed. "I don't know, but it is possible. "

"Do you remember the title of the book? "

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. "

"It could be about a sphynx. "

I hoped it wouldn't be about that stupid sphynx again.

Nico seemed really deep in thought.

"We should move on. Rachel, what were the last two lines again? "

"Use the wood with sacred power

Safe the camp for another hour"

"Sooo... the camp is in danger? "

"Shut up, seaweedbrain."

Leo stood up. He had returned with Calypso a week ago. "I am going to prepare the Argo for a new quest. We might need it. "

Nico jumped up. "Argo! That's it! " He ran of. I looked at Jason. "What was that about? "

"You're asking me? "

**Do you like it? What am I referring to? I think I have given enough hints now. The title itself is a hint, for the Gods sake! **


	4. more riddles

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan! or Pierdomenico Baccalario for that matter. It's called fanfiction for a reason.

Nico came back woth a pile of books in his arms. "Hey Annabeth! Could you help me with these books, please?"

"Sure. " I took a few books, and placed them on the pingpong table. I took one of the books. "The secret of villa Argo? Never heard of it before. "

Nico grinned. "These were my favorite books when I was a kid. I can't believe I forgot about them. "

"Do they have anything to do with our quest? "

"I'm pretty sure of it. Let's see...

Son of Neptune go find the maze

Create a whole new ancient place" Nico made a face. "I hate paperwork. "

" What?! what has this to do with paperwork? "

"If it is what I think it is, everything. The question is: Wich place are we talking about?

Hmmm... Take the ship that sails the times

Solve the riddles wrapped in rhymes. That could be a problem."

"Problem? What kind of problem? " Nico ignored me.

"Use the wood with sacred power

And safe the camp for another our" Nico facepalmed. "I'm an idiot! It's about the camp! We need to build a time-door! "

Everyone was staring at Nico. Percy cleared his voice. "Ehm... Nico. Do you realize that you are the one speaking in riddles now? " Nico looked annoyed. "What he meant, was that we would like a bit of explanation." I added quickly.

Nico sighed. "Fine. The books are about kids who can time-travel through magic doors. Each door connects two specific places and times with each other. I think we need to build a door like that to connect Camp half blood with somewhere else. "

"Like where? "

"Most likely Cilmore Cove. "

"Gilly-what? "

"Cilmore Cove.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I am not Rick Riordan, I am not Pierdomenico Baccalario. All rights go to them. I don't own anything except the idea of a crossover. **

**author's note: Seriously guys? Nobody recognized Ulysses Moore?! Shame on you! I had actually thought my hints were clear enough. **

"And where is Cilmore cove?"

"It used to be in Cornwall. "

"Used to bo be? "

"It isn't there anymore. at least, not physically. "

"Nico, speak English please!"

Nico sighed. It's an imaginary place now. "

"So it doesn't exist anymore. "

"I didn't say that. "

"But you said-"

"It exists, it's just much harder to reach than a real place. "

"Nico that's absolute nonsense. "


End file.
